


Off to the Sea

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie has some thinking to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to the Sea

_Are you leavin’ me, then, Bodie?_ The question thundered through his soul like the surf crashing against the rocks beneath his feet.  
  
 _Leavin’ me… leavin’ me…_ whispered the sea’s salty breath, repeated in an endless, desolate chant, _leavin’ me…_ echoing in the ceaseless roll of the waves, eddying through his aching heart.  
  
The raging sea reflected his temper in its roiling fury. Anger with himself for letting Doyle get under his skin. Anger at Doyle for taking a bullet. Anger at the bullet for making them aware of their vulnerability. Anger because he cared.  
  
 _leavin’ me?…_ softly questioned the wind.  
  
  
  
Ray considered the solitary figure, perched on the outcropping of rocks, looking as untameable and desolate as the waves battering the shore.  
  
Alone.  
  
Lonely.  
  
Pillock.  
  
Wind blown sea spray ruffled Bodie’s hair and clothing. Sadness aside, it would make a beautiful postcard. He longed for canvas and brush. Propped uneasily on crutches made untenable by the shifting sand, he called out.  
  
“Bodie!” He’d teach the stubborn git to abandon him! “Could use some help, here.”  
  
Bodie turned. Eyes as deep and dark as the bottom of the sea took Ray in.  
  
“Doyle?”  
  
“You aren’t leaving me, you bastard.”  
  
 _…leavin’ me?…_  
  
  
  
Sunshine escaped the cloud cover. Waves came bounding onto the shore foaming and sparkling with wild delight, towing Bodie in with them. Ray felt a treasure had washed up on the beach.  
  
Bodie smiled fondly, totally unsurprised to find his obstinate partner ignoring his wounded leg to reclaim what he felt was his. Bodie reached out to steady the faltering gait as Ray tottered towards him.  
  
“Well?” Ray demanded, lightly cuffing Bodie’s ear. “What’ve you got to say for yourself, then?”  
  
Bodie sighed, relieved. He had been forgiven.  
  
Looking disgustedly at his wet feet, he moaned “I’ve buggered me boots!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tea & Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo


End file.
